Hawaii
by equinegirl98
Summary: This Story is done in a unique way the characters are not from the movie but The Main Character Molly is the mondern day Kat. It is more of a play type story Better than it sounds I suck at summaries PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**HAWAII **

Scene 1:

You hear an alarm clock go off, and see Molly Barkley roll out of bed and begin to get ready. Molly is hurrying around the room gathering clothes, shoes and other items and shoving them inside a suitcase.

Next you see Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International _Airport. Molly and parents enter airport. _

_Airport overhead: __First boarding call flight 23 to Honolulu. _

_Molly:__ Well guys this is it. _

_Anne Barkley: __You be careful and call us everyday ok(almost crying) and don't forget to tell Aunt Peggy hello for us, and tell her Thank You for letting you stay.(Molly is nodding yes, with tears in her eyes) ( Anne hugs Molly) _

_(Molly turns to Harry)_

_Harry Barkley: __Okay baby girl, be good, we love you. _

_Molly:__ I will (Hugs both parents) I love you, bye (Molly walks toward gate)_

_Airport worker: __Good Morning (Molly nods) have a good flight. _

_Molly:__ Thank you (Molly turns and waves at parents, they wave back, she enters terminal)._

_Plane Captain speaking: __Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking we will be taking off momentarily please fasten your seatbelts, and prepare for take off) _

_Attendant:_ Miss would you like anything before take off?

Molly: No thank you I am fine.( Molly looks to her right and sees a couple holdings hands and kisses, and wishes secretly she could have that, a sad but hopeful look falls on her face). (We see plane take off)

Later during the flight. (Lady sitting next to Molly, Molly has a sad look on her face)

Ruth: Honey?

Molly: Yes

Ruth: Are you okay?

Molly: Yes ma'm I am fine, why do you ask?

Ruth: You have had that same sad look on your face since we took off.

Molly: Oh, I am okay.

Ruth: Okay I won't force you to tell me (she laughs softly). I'm Ruth (sticks out her hand).

Molly: Molly (shanks Ruth's hand) nice to meet you.

Ruth: You to dear

Molly: You see that couple over there (Molly points to couple she seen earlier, Ruth nods) I want to find some one like that.

Ruth: Oh honey I am sure you will find the right guy, and then you will look like them, it just takes time is all. I didn't find my husband Henry God rest his soul till I was 21, and you can't be over what 18.

Molly: I am 17.

Ruth: See child you have got all the time in the world (Molly smiles at her thankfully) so what brings you to Hawaii?

Molly: I am going to see my great aunt in Honolulu.

Ruth: Oh that sounds lovely.

Captain overhead: Ladies and gentlemen we are about to land please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying with International Airlines.

Ruth: Well dear it was nice to meet you have fun okay

Molly: (Hugs Ruth) Thank you for everything and you have fun too

(They both walk through terminal into airport together.)

Molly: Bye Ruth

Ruth: Bye dear

Airport Worker: Aloha, Welcome to Hawaii (places lay on over Molly's head)

Molly: Thank you (she says looking around for her name to be held up on a sign, she stops it and walks over to the older gentlemen holding the sign)

Robert Kealoha: Aloha, you must be Molly (hugs Molly, Molly is surprised)

Molly: Yep that's me. You must be Robert.

Robert: Yes and those pictures in your aunt's house didn't do you justice.

Molly: Thank you (Smiling wide)

Robert: Well shall we go Peggy can't wait to see you.

Molly: Lead the way.

(They both leave the airport, as they drive to Peggy's house you see Hawaii and tropical music is playing, the town is full of life and culture)


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

(They get out of car and are walking to the house Peggy comes running out of the house and hugs Molly)

Peggy: AHHHHHH Molly gosh sugar you get more beautiful every time I see you and Lord, when was the last time you ate, you are skin and bones.( Peggy steps back and looks at Molly) I have missed you sweetheart.

Molly: I have missed you to Aunt Peggy, gosh home just ain't been the same without you. Georgia is getting boring (Molly says laughingly)

Peggy: Oh Georgia was to cold for me even in the winter.

Molly: (with a confused look Molly says) but, it is in the South

Peggy: And it was still to cold (Molly just shakes her head)

Molly: Well at least I can come visit you and get in some beach time (Laughing)

Peggy: Come on lets go get you settled in, it is going to be a fun 2 weeks.

Molly: Yes it is

(All 3 go into house; Peggy shows Molly her room and leaves her to unpack)

(Molly is alone in room)

Molly: Well Molly you better make the best out of this, and have fun

(She begins to unpack and get settled)

(Molly dressed in jeans, cami, and flip-flops with hair curled, goes down stairs)

Molly: Aunt Peggy I am going into town to explore a little to you mind?

Peggy: Course not dear go live a little, and have fun

Molly: Thank you I'll be back by supper

Peggy: Kay (and waves her hand going back to washing dishes)

(Molly leaves)


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

(Next we see Molly walking into town and looking around in amazement, you see small shops, venders of all kinds, We hear Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonders playing, she goes into a small surf shop and right when she enters the door the songs hit the chorus and we see Trent Lacar working at the check out desk and he notices Molly and is taken by her, he watches her)

Trent: Can I help you find something?

Molly: Yes, actually I was thinking about taking some surfing lessons.

Trent: Well then I am your man.

Molly: Really?

Trent: Yes, I would be glad to.

(Molly is trying to control herself from staring at his naked chest)

Molly: That would be great! How much?

Trent: For what?

Molly: The surfing lessons (says in a matter of fact way)

Trent: Oh yeah (slightly embarrassed) it is 20 dollars per lesson.

Molly: That sounds fair. When can we start?

Trent: Tomorrow good?

Molly: Yes that's fine, thank you. What all will I need?

Trent: Every thing you need, will be provided, so where are you from I haven't seen you here before, and that ascent sounds southern.

Molly: Georgia, I am here visiting my Aunt Peggy for a couple of weeks.

Trent: Oh I should have known (laughing softly) you sound just alike

Molly: Yeah you can't hide that southern pride no matter how hard you try. (She says sarcastically)

Trent: You don't like Georgia? I thought all southern belles liked the south.

Molly: The South I don't mind it's the town (laughing softly) well I better get going.

Trent: Okay I will see you at 9 o'clock on the pier in front of the ice cream shop, oh yeah bye the way my name is Trent Lacar( sticks hand out to shake Molly's)

Molly: Molly Barkley, nice to meet you, see ya tomorrow (she turns and leaves)

(Trent is left by himself and can't help to be a tad happier)

(Molly is walking along the street and finds a book store, she enters)

Store owner: Aloha, how can I help you?

Molly: No just looking

(Molly looks around the store and finds a book, _Aloha au iaoe, _she finds it interesting)

Store owner: will this be all?

Molly: Yes

Store owner: This one is really good, hope you enjoy it.

Molly: I am sure I will thanks. (Molly turns to leave)

Store owner: Malama pono (she ways at Molly, Molly waves back)


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

(Later that evening Molly enters Peggy and Roberts house, then enters kitchen)

Peggy: Hey, how was your day?

Molly: Good I signed up for some surfing lessons, and bought a book, then just looked around a bit.

Peggy: You taken them from Trent?

Molly: Yes how'd you know?

Peggy: He is one fine lookin young man, if I was only 30 years younger…

Molly: Aunt Peggy?

Peggy: Sorry, (laughing) I hope you have fun.

Molly: Thank you, I think I will.

Peggy: Okay go get washed up super is in 10.

(Molly leaves and goes up stairs)

(Later that night we see Molly laying a wake in bed looking out the window)

Molly: Molly get yourself together it's just a regular surf lesson with a regular guy. (She sighs) Yeah who am I kidding it's a very hunky regular guy; I am in so much trouble.

Scene 5

(Next morning Molly goes down stairs and is wearing jean shorts, bikini, tank top and flip-flops, hair is wavy and she looks natural, but presentable)

Molly: Mornin

Robert: Aloha, Good Moring, off to your surf lesson?

Molly: Yes and I am running late (grabs an apple and runs out the door)

(Next we see Molly running down the pier trying to find Trent. Then Trent sees her, and is immediately taken by her)

Trent: Molly, Aloha

Molly: Trent, Aloha sorry I am late

Trent: Oh it's fine, well let's get started; okay first you need to learn balance (lifts Molly on top of a bench on the pier) ok now walk along the edge until you get the hang of it(he is holding her hand).

Molly: Okay I think I got it.

Trent: Good now lets go to the beach, so if you fall it won't hurt as bad (with a smirk on his face)

Molly: What? (Says with panic)

Trent: I was just kidding (says laughing)

(Next we see them in the water Molly on a board and Trent in the water beside her)

Okay now easy yourself up (She dose)

Molly: Okay Wow Me am going to fall (panicking)

Trent: It's go I got you, (The have a moment) okay now when the next wave comes in I want you to balance yourself and lean forward just a little.

(The next wave comes in she does that and falls into the water)

Molly: (screams as she falls)

Trent: Are you okay?

Molly: Yeah I'm good

Trent: You hungry?

Molly: Yeah a little.

Trent: Okay let's go grab a bite.

(They get a sandwich, and they start walking along the beach, in comfortable silence)

Trent: So why did you decide to come to Hawaii?

Molly: (She looks at Trent) Well I guess I just needed an escape. I am going to the University of Kentucky in the fall and I wanted to get away, and just relax.

Trent: That makes since, didn't you want to spend time with your family?

Molly: In a way I did, but I was just ready to live my own life, not the one my parents wanted me to live.

Trent: And what life would that have been?

Molly: You know, meet rich southern gentlemen, start college, and get married, have kids by the time I am 22, and I didn't want to all that right away.

Trent: They really expected that? (Molly nods)

Molly: Yeah, that's the way it is in the south. It's not fair really; I'm surprised they don't already have a husband picked out for me (she is laughing softly). I mean I

Know they mean well, but it's just too much for me.

Trent: Well for the next 2 weeks you don't have to worry about it (he says smiling)

Molly: Yes, thank God (she is laughing) (They reach the end of the beach) Well I guess I should be getting back its almost 4, and Aunt Peggy will be worried, so same time same place tomorrow?

Trent: Yeah can't wait

Molly: Yeah me to bye

Trent: Bye (He waves)

(We see Trent go into a small café, and a group of people are setting there)

Kale Mabuni: Aloha, my brother who was the girl man?

Trent: What girl?

Kale: The one on the surfboard with you today?

Trent: Oh that is Peggy's niece, Molly Barkley, she is visiting from Georgia.

Kale: Guess you are taking full advantage of that ain't you? (Says with a smirk)

Trent: What, (looks surprised) hell no I was just giving her surfing lessons like she paid for.

Kale: Yeah whatever you say brother. (Kale laughs so does everyone else at the table)

Trent: Whatever I gotta go.

(Trent leaves a little upset)


	5. Chapter 5

(We are in Peggy's Kitchen)

Robert: Hey how was your lesson?

Molly: It was fun

Robert: I'm glad did you and Trent get along?

Molly: Yes, matter of fact we did (she says with a smile)

(Enters Peggy)

Peggy: Hey baby girl how are ya?

Molly: I'm good how about you?

Peggy: Oh honey I am better than a housewife at a strip bar (Molly is now laughing along with Robert).

Molly: Well what's for super

Peggy: This will be your first true Hawaiian Meal; the Menu is MANGO & CRAB STUFFED CHICKEN BREASTS, and Frosted Coconut Carmel Desert.

Molly: Sounds great. I am going to go wash up kay.

Robert: Okay that's fine se ya in a bit (he smiles at her)

(We see Molly getting out of the shower and drying her hair, she goes and sits down on the edge of the bed, and seems to be in deep thought)

(She gets up and looks out the window at the ocean, and the she whispers)

Molly: I wish I could be that free (sighs) (she continues to get ready and heads down stairs)

(Next we see Peggy, Robert, and to Molly's Surprise Trent setting at the table)

Molly: What are you doing here? (She asks in a friendly way)

Trent: Well your aunt invited me over, and I could not pass up a chance to eat some of her food (rubs his stomach)

Molly: I don't blame you on that one (sits down next to Trent)

Peggy: (Sits down and everyone begins to eat) Well, how did surfing go today?

Trent: She did good only fell about 10 time (says laughingly)

(Molly looks slightly embarrassed) I think Molly will pick up on it in no time.

Molly: I hope so, who knew you could get bruises from fallin in the water.

(They all laugh)

Robert: Well I am glad you two had fun.

Peggy: So, sugar (looks at Molly) what's the newest gossip from Georgia?

Molly: Well the preacher ran away with Mrs. Hide, or should I say the ex Mrs. Hide, then there was some big fight about, well (trying to find words) who the father of her baby (Peggy seems shocked) when she ran off the reverend we all figured that one out (Molly and Peggy are laughing) (The boys looked confused). That's pretty much the only big news.

Peggy: So how is that Mama and Daddy of yours any how?

Molly: They are good, not to happy about my college of choice, but over all doin just fine.

Peggy: Glad to hear it, who's ready for desert (goes and gets it)

Molly: (takes a bite) this is amazing, why didn't you ever cook like this when I was little? I mean your cook was good, but not this good.

Peggy: Hawaii has made me the good cook, I couldn't eat a damn thing down here so I had to learn to cook or die (everyone laughs) (they all finish up and Molly helps Peggy take dishes, they are in the kitchen)

Peggy: Hey, listen go for a walk with the Trent (Molly looks confused)

Molly: What wait there's (Peggy cuts her off and puts a finger on her lips)

Peggy: There is nothing yet, sugar now go (points toward the door

(Molly enters the living room looks at Trent)

Molly: Would you like to go for a walk?

Trent: Sure that sounds great

(We see them leave the house and walk toward town)

Molly: So where are you from?

Trent: Well I have lived here since I was 5, before that I lived in New York with my parents.

Molly: What happened?

Trent: My parents were killed in a car accident, and after that I came here to live with Grandparents.

Molly: I am sorry that must have been tough.

Trent: Yeah it was at first, and then I figured out that they would be with me everywhere I go and I was ok then.

Molly: I guess that's a good way to look at it, I mean don't get me wrong I am a religious person and believe in God, but I also use logic when thinking about things like that and I don't think I could have ever come to that conclusion.

Trent: sometimes you just got to let go and believe (Molly shivers Trent notices)

Here you seem cold (he wraps his arm around her).

Molly: Thanks

Trent: (He stops, and turns to Molly) Look I know I have only known you about 48 hours, but would you like to go out tomorrow night some people are going to the beach for a bonfire, and I thought you might like to go.

Molly: (she looks over at the ocean, remembering what she had said to herself earlier) Yes I would love to go.

Trent: Really? (Molly nods) cool

(They continue walking along the street)

* * *

Press that green button you know you want to :)


	6. Chapter 6

(The next morning on the beach)

Trent: (standing with Molly on a surfboard) ok now easy up stick your hands out steady yourself, lean forward, and just feel the wave

Molly: This is not working (getting frustrated).

Trent: Okay, look just stop trying so hard and just go on instinct (Molly nods)

Trent: Now lets try this again (this time they ride the way perfectly)

Molly: Oh my gosh that was great (turns and hugs Trent without realizing what she was doing)

Trent: (shocked) yeah it was, good job

Molly: So are we done for the day?

Trent: Yeah we are done, we still on for tonight?

Molly: Yeah of course I can't wait pick me up at 7?

Trent: Sure see ya then

(Molly turns to leave; Trent just shakes his head and smiles)

(Back at Peggy's house)

Peggy: Hey you are lookin fancy where are you going? (Asking Molly)

Molly: Oh Trent ask me to go to the bonfire at the beach (saying shyly)

Peggy: I see Ms they ain't nothing there (laughing)

Molly: (shakes her head) I thought I would try and see couldn't hurt right

Peggy: Yep couldn't hurt (smiling)

(We hear a knock at the door)

(Molly opens the door)

Molly: Hey

Trent: Hey are you ready to go?

Molly: Yeah lets go.

(They leave the house) (Next we see them pull up to the beach)

Trent: Here we are (gets out and opens the door for Molly)

Molly: Thanks

(They walk over to a group of people sitting around the bonfire)

Kale: Aloha

Trent: Hey, everyone this is Molly. (Molly goes around and shakes everyone's hand)

Kale: (leans over to Trent) so just surf lessons huh?

(Trent rolls his eyes)

Kale: (looks at Molly) so Molly what's your story

Molly: Still being written

Trent: (Smiles at Molly) you hungry? (Molly nods) (Trent goes to get food)

Lana Samoa: Molly right?

Molly: Yes

Lana: I'm Lana

Molly: Nice to meet you Lana

Lana: You to, its nice to have another girl around here

Molly: I know what you mean (laughing) back home there are about 40 girls and say75 boys in my high school.

Lana: Sister 40 girls would be Heaven around this island (they both laugh) what's the deal with you and Trent?

Molly: What do you mean?

Lana: Do you not realize the way he looks at you?

Molly: No he doesn't (says shyly) are you to together?

Lana: Oh god no (laughs) we have always had a brother sister relationship

Molly: Oh I am sorry

Lana: Don't be, say do you want to hangout tomorrow maybe get lunch

Molly: Sure that sounds great; I will meet up with you after my surf lesson

Lana: Okay it's sounds like a plan, well Molly I see a hot boy over there looking are way so I am going to go check him out I will see you tomorrow

Molly: Okay, have fun

Lana: Oh I will (laughs and walks away)

(Trent walks up holding food)

Trent: Was that Lana

Molly: Yeah she is nice we are having lunch tomorrow

Trent: Oh no for the record every story you hear about me it's not true

Molly: I will keep that in mind (they continue eating)

Kale: (pulls out a guitar) in old Hawaii style the guest must grace us with singing a song (looks at Molly)

Molly: But I can't sing

Kale: Doesn't matter you have to sing it's tradition around here

Molly: Fine, do you know (whispers in Kales ear)

Kale: Oh going old school I like it

Molly: Yep (he starts playing and Molly starts singing At Last) (Her voice is actually really good)

(As Molly sings Trent stares at her with complete and total love in his eyes)

(When she is done everybody claps)

Trent: That was really good

Molly: Thank you (blushing)

Trent: You want to get out of here?

Molly: Yeah lets go

(They are walking on the beach)

Trent: What did you mean the other day when you said its not the south I don't like it's the town?

Molly: Well, Oakville is very small population 1247, one church, one library, many, many farms, and not one place to just get away and spend some time alone, it was a good place to grow up. I was in the FFA I showed horses, and boy did my father like that, I had to practice everyday rain or shine, and then there is my little sister Breanne she is the apple of my parents eyes, she does no wrong, I am always her protector always been like that, don't get me wrong I love her, but she needs to start taking more responsibility for her mistakes. (She sighs) I can not wait to get out of that town. Oh gosh I am sorry, I have been complaining about my life and I have yet to ask you about yours.

Trent: It's okay I like to listen to you

Molly: Really?

Trent: Yeah you interest me

Molly: Should I be flattered or scared (laughing)

Trent: Flattered

(Music begins to play from a house on the beach Elvis Presley; I can't help Falling in Love with You)

Trent: Would you like to dance?

Molly: sure, (they begin dancing) Do you like living here?

Trent: Yes, very much if I didn't live her I wouldn't be the person I am today. (She nods and smiles then lay her head on this shoulder) Besides if I didn't live here I wouldn't have met you

(He looks down at her and kisses her, she responds almost instantly to him)

Trent: (After the Kiss) I should get you home (Molly nods)

(They walk up to the front door)

Trent: Listen I am sorry about earlier

Molly: Don't be, I almost beat you to it (she kisses him, turns and goes in the house, leaving Trent shocked)

(Molly closes the door, leans up against it and smiles, and then says)

Molly: I'm Free (shakes her head and goes up stairs)

* * *

Click the little Green Button :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has taken me so long to upload

* * *

Scene 7

(The next morning on the beach)

Trent: (standing with Molly on a surfboard) ok now easy up stick your hands out steady yourself, lean forward, and just feel the wave

Molly: This is not working (getting frustrated).

Trent: Okay, look just stop trying so hard and just go on instinct (Molly nods)

Trent: Now lets try this again (this time they ride the way perfectly)

Molly: Oh my gosh that was great (turns and hugs Trent without realizing what she was doing)

Trent: (shocked) yeah it was, good job

Molly: So are we done for the day?

Trent: Yeah we are done, we still on for tonight?

Molly: Yeah of course I can't wait pick me up at 7?

Trent: Sure see ya then

(Molly turns to leave; Trent just shakes his head and smiles)

(Back at Peggy's house)

Peggy: Hey you are lookin fancy where are you going? (Asking Molly)

Molly: Oh Trent ask me to go to the bonfire at the beach (saying shyly)

Peggy: I see Ms they ain't nothing there (laughing)

Molly: (shakes her head) I thought I would try and see couldn't hurt right

Peggy: Yep couldn't hurt (smiling)

(We hear a knock at the door)

(Molly opens the door)

Molly: Hey

Trent: Hey are you ready to go?

Molly: Yeah lets go.

(They leave the house) (Next we see them pull up to the beach)

Trent: Here we are (gets out and opens the door for Molly)

Molly: Thanks

(They walk over to a group of people sitting around the bonfire)

Kale: Aloha

Trent: Hey, everyone this is Molly. (Molly goes around and shakes everyone's hand)

Kale: (leans over to Trent) so just surf lessons huh?

(Trent rolls his eyes)

Kale: (looks at Molly) so Molly what's your story

Molly: Still being written

Trent: (Smiles at Molly) you hungry? (Molly nods) (Trent goes to get food)

Lana Samoa: Molly right?

Molly: Yes

Lana: I'm Lana

Molly: Nice to meet you Lana

Lana: You to, its nice to have another girl around here

Molly: I know what you mean (laughing) back home there are about 40 girls and say75 boys in my high school.

Lana: Sister 40 girls would be Heaven around this island (they both laugh) what's the deal with you and Trent?

Molly: What do you mean?

Lana: Do you not realize the way he looks at you?

Molly: No he doesn't (says shyly) are you to together?

Lana: Oh god no (laughs) we have always had a brother sister relationship

Molly: Oh I am sorry

Lana: Don't be, say do you want to hangout tomorrow maybe get lunch

Molly: Sure that sounds great; I will meet up with you after my surf lesson

Lana: Okay it's sounds like a plan, well Molly I see a hot boy over there looking are way so I am going to go check him out I will see you tomorrow

Molly: Okay, have fun

Lana: Oh I will (laughs and walks away)

(Trent walks up holding food)

Trent: Was that Lana

Molly: Yeah she is nice we are having lunch tomorrow

Trent: Oh no for the record every story you hear about me it's not true

Molly: I will keep that in mind (they continue eating)

Kale: (pulls out a guitar) in old Hawaii style the guest must grace us with singing a song (looks at Molly)

Molly: But I can't sing

Kale: Doesn't matter you have to sing it's tradition around here

Molly: Fine, do you know (whispers in Kales ear)

Kale: Oh going old school I like it

Molly: Yep (he starts playing and Molly starts singing At Last) (Her voice is actually really good)

(As Molly sings Trent stares at her with complete and total love in his eyes)

(When she is done everybody claps)

Trent: That was really good

Molly: Thank you (blushing)

Trent: You want to get out of here?

Molly: Yeah lets go

(They are walking on the beach)

Trent: What did you mean the other day when you said its not the south I don't like it's the town?

Molly: Well, Oakville is very small population 1247, one church, one library, many, many farms, and not one place to just get away and spend some time alone, it was a good place to grow up. I was in the FFA I showed horses, and boy did my father like that, I had to practice everyday rain or shine, and then there is my little sister Breanne she is the apple of my parents eyes, she does no wrong, I am always her protector always been like that, don't get me wrong I love her, but she needs to start taking more responsibility for her mistakes. (She sighs) I can not wait to get out of that town. Oh gosh I am sorry, I have been complaining about my life and I have yet to ask you about yours.

Trent: It's okay I like to listen to you

Molly: Really?

Trent: Yeah you interest me

Molly: Should I be flattered or scared (laughing)

Trent: Flattered

(Music begins to play from a house on the beach Elvis Presley; I can't help Falling in Love with You)

Trent: Would you like to dance?

Molly: sure, (they begin dancing) Do you like living here?

Trent: Yes, very much if I didn't live her I wouldn't be the person I am today. (She nods and smiles then lay her head on this shoulder) Besides if I didn't live here I wouldn't have met you

(He looks down at her and kisses her, she responds almost instantly to him)

Trent: (After the Kiss) I should get you home (Molly nods)

(They walk up to the front door)

Trent: Listen I am sorry about earlier

Molly: Don't be, I almost beat you to it (she kisses him, turns and goes in the house, leaving Trent shocked)

(Molly closes the door, leans up against it and smiles, and then says)

Molly: I'm Free (shakes her head and goes up stairs)

(The next morning Molly and Trent are on the beach surfing)

Molly: Wow I think that was the best run I have had

Trent: I don't think I know that was great

Molly: Thanks, maybe it's because I had such a great teacher (winks at him)

Trent: Oh I have heard he is amazing and a good kisser to.

Molly: oh yeah

Trent: yeah (pulls her close and kisses her)

Molly: looks at the time (pulls away from him)

Trent: What

Molly: I am late I got to go meet Lana

Trent: Okay you want to go out tonight?

Molly: (kisses him) what do you think pick me up at 6

Trent: sure (ways at her)

Molly: Bye

(Molly enters a small café and sees Lana sitting at the table)

Molly: Hey

Lana: Aloha

Molly: This place is great

Lana: Yeah this is where everybody hangs out, so how was the lesson

Molly: Really well, I rode my first wave today without Trent's help

Lana: That's great.

Molly: He really knows what he is doing

Lana: I didn't see you anymore at the party last night did you leave?

Molly: Yeah we took a walk

Lana: we as in you and Trent?

Molly: Yeah (she says shyly)

Lana: Oh I see, you like him don't you

Molly: Yea and I think God only knows why

Lana: I knew you two would hit it off when I seen the way he looked at you when you where singing last night

Molly: Really?

Lana: Yeah

Molly: When we where walking on the beach last night he kissed me

Lana: Congrats sister (laughing)

Molly: Am I missing something (looks confused)

Lana: No girl has ever got Trent Lacar to kiss her first

Molly: No, that can't be true

Lana: It is

Molly: Wow (shakes her head)

Lana: When are u guys going out again?

Molly: Tonight

Lana: Well we have shopping to do then (gets up and drags Molly out of the café)

(They go into a store)

Lana: (Starts getting dresses, shoves them into Molly arms) now go try them on

(They go through several dresses) (Molly walks out in a great dress and looks fantastic)

Lana: Wow you look hot

Molly: Really? (Looks in the mirror)

Lana: Yeah

Molly: Well I hope he likes it

Lana: Oh he will trust me

* * *

Press the little green button :)


End file.
